<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impian yang Terwujud by alxsglo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394058">Impian yang Terwujud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo'>alxsglo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing, dongmak ngews, hyuck sagne, lapslock, sundanese hyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Pagi ini Donghyuck bangun di sebuah kamar yang asing, satu ranjang dengan sahabatnya, dan telanjang.</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impian yang Terwujud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"donghyuck, ah, aahh! please, jangan ditahan, aku mau cum." </em>samar-samar terputar di kepalanya setelah beberapa saat mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa berakhir di kamar yang tidak dikenalnya.</p>
<p>ia tidak berani melirik pemilik tubuh hangat yang sedari tadi menempel ke punggungnya. perlahan, tangannya menelusuri tubuhnya sendiri.</p>
<p>anjing. ternyata dia memang sedang telanjang.</p>
<p>kemudian seperti baru kembali ke dunia nyata, ia baru ingat kalau kemarin malam, jaemin mengajaknya ke sebuah salah satu pesta yang diadakan teman kampus mereka.</p>
<p>donghyuck dapat merasakan bagaimana lengket kulitnya, tubuhnya menggoda untuk <em>tidur lagi, yuk, sayangku. kapan lagi bisa seranjang sama mark lee?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>seranjang sama—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>eh, HAH?!</em>
</p>
<p><em>"a-ah, ah, hng</em>—<em>h-hyuck, jangan cepet-cepet."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"mark, oh my god."</em>
</p>
<p>sama mark lee. alias sahabat baiknya sedari kecil??? sahabat sekaligus tetangganya???</p>
<p>mereka hampir tidak pernah terpisahkan dengan hubungan pertemanan yang begitu erat. sudah seperti <em>bros-to-bros</em>, tidak punya malu, saling percaya, keluarga juga saling kenal.</p>
<p>mereka masih <em>bros-to-bros</em> (atau begitulah donghyuck merasakannya), hingga akhirnya pada saat sma, mark memutuskan untuk memiliki pacar untuk pertama kalinya.</p>
<p>tentu saja, sejak saat itu, waktu mark jadi makin terbagi. ia tidak sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan rutinitas sakralnya dengan donghyuck, yakni main ps sehabis pulang sekolah.</p>
<p>tetapi donghyuck pada saat itu tidak begitu mengerti perasaannya, pikirannya teralihkan karena ia juga memacari teman seangkatannya, yang tidak bertahan lama karena hubungan mereka membuatnya tersadar bahwa, <em>anjing, aing naksir mark, </em>ketika ia malah membayangkan wajah sahabatnya saat berciuman dengan pacarnya.</p>
<p>donghyuck sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya agar tidak terlalu naksir pada seseorang sedekat pada mark, karena selain akan menyakitkan, cukup berabe juga bila pihak beberapa anggota keluarga tahu. abangnya mark misal, bang johnny. situasi akan rumit.</p>
<p>bang johnny dan donghyuck ini juga berteman cukup dekat, cukup <em>bros-to-bros</em>. bahkan bang johnny sudah tahu banyak watak dan kelakuan donghyuck.</p>
<p>pernah sekali, mark dan donghyuck membuat candaan akan menikahi satu sama lain bila tidak memiliki pasangan yang cocok untuk menikah. bang johnny langsung membalasnya dengan candaan yang memiliki implikasi: gak boleh.</p>
<p>jadi donghyuck dapat membayangkan akan bagaimana bang johnny bereaksi pada peristiwa ini. atau kalau tahu bahwa donghyuck sebenarnya sangat naksir mark, dan sayang sama mark.</p>
<p>
  <em>"ahh, ah! donghyuck—hnghh ... t-terus di situ!"</em>
</p>
<p>donghyuck makin panik ketika penisnya berkedut karena mulai teringatkan kembali peristiwa kemarin malam.</p>
<p>ia pun perlahan bangkit, dan dengan perasaan cemas, diintiplah <em>partner </em>di sampingnya.</p>
<p>donghyuck menahan napas.</p>
<p>ada mark lee di sana. <em>somehow </em>donghyuck terkejut meski ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.</p>
<p>entah mengapa, donghyuck malah terpaku di tempat untuk beberapa saat, menikmati wajah indah mark lee ketika sedang terlelap dengan separuh tubuh telanjangnya tertutup selimut.</p>
<p>donghyuck langsung dibuat deg-degan ketika pikirannya memutar memori mark lee yang kemarin malam sepenuhnya telanjang di bawah tubuhnya, mendesahkan namanya.</p>
<p>tertampar realita, ia pun perlahan bangkit dan mencari pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai, merasa malu seolah peristiwa kemarin malam tidak pernah terjadi.</p>
<p>tapi pandangannya buram, dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak menggunakan kacamatanya. donghyuck memicingkan mata ke meja nakas, meraba, tidak ada. di lantai? tidak ada. hanya ada celana dalamnya, dan sesegera mungkin ia kenakan.</p>
<p>"ngapain kamu?"</p>
<p>"anjir!" donghyuck mengelus-elus dadanya. donghyuck tahu kalau ia sangat rabun, tapi ia dapat melihat bagaimana mata mark yang kini sudah terbuka itu mengarah pada gerakan tangannya yang mengelus-elus dada. kemudian hal ini menyadarkan donghyuck bahwa ia masih separuh telanjang. "eh, bentar, jangan lihat!" lalu berusaha sebisa mungkin menutup area pribadinya dengan tangannya.</p>
<p>mark terkekeh. suaranya lembut tapi serak sedikit karena bangun tidur. duh, gusti. donghyuck bisa memiliki pemandangan ini tiap bangun tidur kalau menikahi mark lee?</p>
<p>mark bangkit sedikit untuk bersandar ke <em>headboard</em>. dadanya jadi keliatan, d-dan ... itu apa ya bercak merah di leher mark—oh, tuhan, donghyuck membuat cupang di leher mark; memori langsung berputar pada bagaimana kemarin malam, mark merengekkan, <em>"hyuck, ahhh ... enak banget ...,"</em> ketika donghyuck menciumi area sekitar telinga mark sambil memainkan puting susunya.</p>
<p>"lah, kemarin emang kita gak lihat-lihatan, hyuck?"</p>
<p>"eh, iya, ya ...."</p>
<p>mark melirik meja nakas di sisinya dan mengambil sesuatu untuk diayunkan, sesuatu yang dalam pandangan buram donghyuck kenal sebagai kacamatanya. "nyari ini?"</p>
<p>donghyuck tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya bisa mengangguk, dan untuk beberapa saat tidak berkutik sebelum akhirnya mengambil kacamata tersebut dari tangan mark. eh, pas jarinya bersentuhan, donghyuck langsung deg-degan, seolah kemarin penis donghyuck tidak masuk ke dalam tubuh mark lee.</p>
<p>hati donghyuck ingin berteriak. ia ingin kabur sebentar lalu berteriak, dan mungkin berpakaian lengkap dulu, baru bisa menghadapi mark kembali.</p>
<p>"kamu gak akan ngomong sesuatu?" tanya mark.</p>
<p>"uhm," dan ketika pandangan donghyuck jelas kembali, ia benar-benar ingin berteriak histeris. donghyuck dapat melihat lebih jelas pemandangan mark hanya dibalut selimut dengan helaian rambut tidak beraturan, sambil memunggungi sinar matahari. "soal kemarin malem?"</p>
<p>mark tertawa dan mengakhirinya dengan senyum lebar.  "ya, apa lagi emangnya?" namun senyumnya perlahan menghilang karena donghyuck tidak kunjung menjawab dan menghindari tatapannya. "jangan bilang kamu gak inget."</p>
<p>"uhh,"</p>
<p>mark, yang tadinya santai, mulai panik karena donghyuck terlihat canggung. "<em>please</em>, bilang kamu sadar pas ngelakuinnya. kamu gak mabuk banget, kan?"</p>
<p>tunggu, tunggu.</p>
<p>sebenarnya kini donghyuck terdengar dan terlihat canggung karena ia amat kebingungan dengan situasi dan reaksi mark. masih mencoba mencerna bagaimana temannya itu terdengar ingin mendiskusikan hal ini lebih lanjut.</p>
<p>"inget, kok." akhirnya donghyuck menjawab dan menatap mark.</p>
<p>"terus?"</p>
<p>"aduh, anjir." donghyuck bergumam. ia menghembuskan napas panjang.</p>
<p>respon donghyuck malah membuat mark nampak gelisah, dan pemandangan mark yang gelisah membuat donghyuck ikutan makin gelisah.</p>
<p>mark kali ini yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari donghyuck, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk beberapa saat sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian nampak bersiap untuk bangkit. "gak usah dijelasin. aku udah ngerti—"</p>
<p>"aku suka sama kamu, mark."</p>
<p><em>wait. </em>enggak, enggak. bukan itu yang mau donghyuck katakan. ia seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, mungkin sesuatu seperti permintaan maaf; maaf karena kemarin donghyuck menikmati seks mereka dan ini semua kesannya seperti donghyuck yang mengambil kesempatan dan memanfaatkan keadaan, tapi ia tidak bermaksud begitu—atau ... entahlah! pokoknya bukan tentang '<em>aku suka sama kamu</em>'.</p>
<p>pengakuan itu spontan membuat mark membeku. lalu hening. heningnya cukup lama dan intens, mereka saling berpandangan.</p>
<p>donghyuck tidak dapat membaca emosi mark, meski ia sempat berharap bahwa mark mungkin saja merasakan hal yang sama dengannya bila dilihat dari bagaimana mark tadi merespon situasinya.</p>
<p>"udah lama ...," donghyuck meringis, sudah terlanjur, lebih baik dilanjutkan. ia berdehem karena entah kenapa jadi merasa serba-emosional. donghyuck benar-benar deg-degan, ia bahkan baru ingat kalau ia hanya masih mengenakan pakaian dalam dan kacamatanya, membuatnya nampak konyol. tapi donghyuck tetap melanjutkan, "aku ... aku udah lama suka sama kamu."</p>
<p>pikirannya langsung melayang ke memori indah persahabatan mereka; momen-momen di mana donghyuck makin jatuh hati pada mark dan merasa hancur di saat yang sama, mengingat perasaannya yang takkan pernah terbalaskan. "<em>sorry</em>, mark. aku sebenernya ... sayang sama kamu. sayang banget." ia  tersenyum pedih. anjing, pengin nangis. "soal kemarin malem ..., <em>sorry</em> banget, aku gak maksud manfaatin kamu. kalau kamu mau kita, uhm," dada donghyuck terasa berat, "berhenti temenan ..., gak apa-apa."</p>
<p>dan, <em>this is it</em>, donghyuck pikir. momen untuk menghadapi kenyataan; mark akan menolaknya dan mereka berhenti berteman.</p>
<p><em>god, </em>donghyuck benar-benar ingin menangis.</p>
<p>tapi kemudian malah mark yang menangis</p>
<p>
  <em>oh.</em>
</p>
<p>oh, tidak.</p>
<p>donghyuck terkejut, ia pernah beberapa kali melihat mark menangis, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat mark menangis karena dirinya.</p>
<p>"mark ...?" bisiknya lemah. tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering.</p>
<p>mark tidak menjawabnya, kedengarannya sahabat donghyuck itu mencoba untuk menahan isak tangisnya karena napasnya begitu memburu.</p>
<p>donghyuck merutuki dirinya. <em>anjing, lee donghyuck, goblok banget.</em></p>
<p>donghyuck panik. <em>like </em>benar-benar panik hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju, tapi hanya sekali karena masih merasa ragu-ragu. "mark?" ulangnya.</p>
<p>mark akhirnya menatap donghyuck lagi dan—aduh, wajah mark yang bersimbah air mata menggelitik insting donghyuck untuk memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.</p>
<p>(dan ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi mark tetap kelihatan menawan seperti ini.)</p>
<p>mark menghapus air matanya kasar, ia pun akhirnya merespon donghyuck dengan menggumamkan, "lama banget sih ngomongnya."</p>
<p>"<em>sorry</em>, <em>sorry</em> banget. uhh, aku cari baju dulu baru keluar." kemudian donghyuck mengitari pandangannya, sibuk mencari pakaiannya, dan separuh ingin menghindari tatapan mark karena malu.</p>
<p>"ih, <em>sorry </em>muluuu!" mark menepuk jidatnya, terdengar frustasti. entah kenapa kemudian ia malah separuh tertawa meski masih terisak. "lee donghyuck, bego banget sihhh, kenapa aku naksir kamu?!"</p>
<p>"<em>sorry</em>, mark, abis aku pake baju—eh." <em>kenapa aku naksir kamu. </em>donghyuck terpaku di tempat. "h-hah?"</p>
<p>kemudian donghyuck merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya ditarik untuk menghadap mark yang—<em>astaga</em>, kapan mark menemukan dan mengenakan kemeja oversized plaid milik donghyuck? panjangnya hampir tidak menutupi area pribadinya, kancingnya terbuka hingga dada, kakinya dibiarkan telanjang.</p>
<p>anjay, pemandangan yang membuat jantung donghyuck olahraga. ia lupa kalau mark punya paha yang ... uhm ..., bisa membangunkan penis donghyuck dari mati suri.</p>
<p>donghyuck spontan kelabakan ditatapi oleh mark seperti ini, ia pun membenarkan letak kacamatanya; kebiasaan ketika gugup. "m-mark?"</p>
<p>"aku mau cium kamu, boleh, ya?"</p>
<p>bersama mark itu seperti olahraga ekstrem. donghyuck selalu dibuat deg-degan, dan sekarang bertambah, anjir. penisnya terasa linu.</p>
<p>donghyck hanya bisa mengangguk.</p>
<p>tanpa basa-basi, mark menciumnya.</p>
<p>mark memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, dan seingat donghyuck, ciuman itu enak. tapi ternyata ciuman dengan seorang cinta pertama sekaligus sahabatnya yang amat disayang itu enaknya lebih ekstra. apa lagi ketika sedang sepenuhnya sadar begini.</p>
<p>donghyuck memang ingat sebagian memori kemarin malam, tapi ia sepertinya lupa bagaimana mark begitu mahir dalam berciuman.</p>
<p>lalu, <em>anjinggg, </em>ketika mark menghisap bibir bawah donghyuck penuh nafsu, donghyuck langsung dibuat bergairah. ia pun menurunkan tangannya dari punggung mark ke bokongnya. karena ... gila, anjir. tidak terhitung berapa kali donghyuck masturbasi dengan mengocok penisnya begitu agresif, sambil membayangkan bahwa ia sedang menghujam kejantanannya pada mark.</p>
<p>itu semua merupakan fantasi liar donghyuck, dan kemarin malam, fantasinya sudah terwujud. tapi donghyuck masih belum bisa memproses bahwa semua ini nyata! mark naksir padanya juga!</p>
<p>donghyuck perlahan meremas bokong mark, membuat lelaki itu melenguh dalam ciuman mereka.</p>
<p>tautan bibir mereka pun terputus, jadi bibir donghyuck pun menjelajah ke ceruk leher mark sambil masih meremas bokongnya.</p>
<p>"uhm! hyuck, bentar." mark mendorong sedikit tubuh donghyuck, dadanya naik-turun, terengah-engah.</p>
<p>"eh, kenapa?" donghyuck terlalu nafsu, ya ...?</p>
<p>"remesnya pelan sedikit."</p>
<p>oh.</p>
<p>donghyuck pikir, ia tidak meremasnya terlalu agresif, serta berdasarkan persitiwa kemarin malam, mark bilang padanya, <em>"gak apa-apa, aku suka kalau dikasarin di ranjang."</em></p>
<p>namun mungkin donghyuck masih belum tahu sepenuhnya toleransi nyeri mark. jadi ia tetap berkata, "<em>sorry,</em> aku gak maksud kasar."</p>
<p>mark menggeleng. "bukan itu," penampilan mark dengan napas yang terengah serta kilap keringat di wajahnya makin membuatnya nampak menggoda. "aku udah lumayan lama gak seks sama yang penisnya gede, jadi sekarang baru kerasa agak pedih gitu sih. kemarin akunya sok-sokan mau <em>lube</em>-nya sedikit."</p>
<p>aduh.</p>
<p>sebenarnya donghyuck sendiri sudah mendengar beberapa kali dari orang yang pernah bersetubuh dengannya, bahwa penisnya besar dan/atau mereka tidak mengira bahwa orang bertubuh seperti donghyuck memiliki penis dengan ukuran di atas rata-rata.</p>
<p>tapi mendengar hal tersebut dari mulut orang yang istimewa baginya, seketika membuat harga diri donghyuck meroket.</p>
<p>"<em>sorry</em>, ya. aku bakalan lebih hati-hati nanti."</p>
<p>mark mengangguk, matanya malah menatap bibir donghyuck, jemarinya memainkan rambut halus di tengkuk leher donghyuck.</p>
<p>mark tidak akan memberitahu donghyuck, tapi sekarang, ia pikir donghyuck benar-benar terlihat tampan dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, serta sentuhan kacamatanya yang melengkapi penampilan anak hipster yang sering ditemui di festival musik indie; yang ganteng, <em>well-educated</em>, kadang nampak culun, tapi jago bercinta.</p>
<p>"mark."</p>
<p>"hm?"</p>
<p>"aku sayang kamu." donghyuck perlahan tersenyum pada mark, yang langsung dibalas olehnya. semburat merah muncul di pipi mark.</p>
<p>kemudian donghyuck memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dan menggiringnya untuk dibaringkan ke ranjang. donghyuck melempar kacamatanya ke sembarang tempat, mereka pun <em>making out</em> cukup lama. kuku mark yang mencakar punggung donghyuck membuat donghyuck makin agresif menggesekkan penisnya pada penis mark.</p>
<p>"anjir," desis donghyuck, memutus ciumannya. keningnya mengeryit, ia hanya bisa fokus untuk mengejar ejakulasi mereka berdua, pinggul tidak berhenti bergerak. ia berusaha berbicara dalam deru napas yang memburu, "aku udah <em>close</em>."</p>
<p>namun berani-beraninya mark, ia malah menahan donghyuck, membuatnya berhenti.</p>
<p>donghyuck tentu saja kebingungan, ia hendak protes ketika mark mengubah posisinya dengan membaringkan donghyuck di ranjang.</p>
<p>"h-hah?"</p>
<p>"<em>cum</em>-nya di dalem mulut aku aja, aku mau sepong kamu."</p>
<p>anjinggg, mungkin orang sempurna itu memang ada.</p>
<p>mark pada akhirnya menghisap penis donghyuck, meski beberapa kali hampir tersedak karena tidak sanggup memasukkan semuanya ke mulut, tapi teknik mark mengulum, memainkan lidah pada penis serta testisnya, mampu membuat donghyuck segera ingin ejakulasi dalam mulut mark.</p>
<p>rahang donghyuck menegang, dengan kening yang mengernyit, ia menancapkan jemarinya ke kepala mark. donghyuck tanpa sengaja mendorong sedikit pinggulnya karena ternyata sulit mengendalikan dirinya bila mark terlihat tetap manis dengan penis dalam mulutnya. donghyuck pun mengerang ketika mark menelan air maninya.</p>
<p>mereka menunggu hingga deru napas kembali normal.</p>
<p>donghyuck hanya melongo karena, <em>wow</em>, pemandangan mark yang berantakan dan seperti dimabuk nafsu itu membuatnya makin seksi.</p>
<p>sepertinya <em>barang</em> donghyuck bisa bangun lagi pada pemandangan ini, namun kemudian mark tiba-tiba dengan polosnya memutuskan untuk berkomentar, "ahh, maknyusss!" lalu terkikik geli sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.</p>
<p>astaga.</p>
<p>mark pun melanjutkan, "kamu pola makannya diperbaiki, ya.  biar <em>cum</em> kamu lebih enak."</p>
<p>astaga #2.</p>
<p>"eh, kamu belum <em>cum</em>." kata donghyuck sambil menyeka tetesan air mani dari sudut bibir mark, ia lalu mencuri kesempatan untuk mencubit gemas pipi mark.</p>
<p>"gampang itu mah, nanti lagi aja. kamu diem gini aja aku bisa <em>cum, </em>hehehe." mark kemudian ikut berbaring di samping donghyuck, menjadikan dada donghyuck sebagai bantalnya.</p>
<p><em>pillow talk </em>mereka itu pada dasarnya mengenai saling membicarakan perasaan masing-masing, bagaimana awal mulanya, dan kenapa tidak saling mengungkapkan.</p>
<p>kalian mungkin sudah tahu mengenai donghyuck, sedangkan untuk mark, ia bilang kalau,</p>
<p>
  <em>"berarti aku suka sama kamu duluan dong, aku suka kamu dari smp. tapi aku pendem."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"lah, terus kenapa kamu pacaran sama bang daniel pas sma?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"emang aku suka sama doi sih kalau itu. tapi terus kamu malah pacaran sama jeno, huhhh."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"jealous?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"ya, iyalaaah! makanya aku putus sama bang daniel. soalnya aneh aja, aku pacarnya bang daniel, tapi malah cemburu sama pacarnya orang lain."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"aku pikir tipe kamu itu cowok yang gede-gede badannya kayak semua mantan kamu; bang daniel sama lucas, makanya aku maju-mundur."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"ada benernya, sih. kamu juga punya yang gede kan, kayak ... hati kamu ...! sama penisnya juga sih, hehehe."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hyuck, kita pacaran, gak?" ucapan mark sedikit terbekap, bibirnya menggelitik dada donghyuck.</p>
<p>donghyuck—eh, pacarnya mark mengumamkan, "hmm," sambil menghirup pucuk kepala mark yang baunya seperti keringat campur <em>makarizo</em>. ia mendengar bising dari luar ruangan, hal ini pun menyadarkannya bahwa mereka masih di rumah teman kampus mereka.</p>
<p>"<em>wait</em>, besok aja pacarannya! biar tanggal jadiannya cantik."</p>
<p>donghyuck terkekeh. "<em>okay, baby</em>."</p>
<p>pada respon tersebut, mark malah membisu, dan ketika donghyuck memeriksanya, lelaki itu sedang tersenyum.</p>
<p><em>hm, </em>jadi mark senang dipanggil begitu?</p>
<p>kemudian dengan berat hati, mark harus bangkit ketika mataharinya mulai menyengat wajah mereka. ia akhirnya mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri, diikuti oleh donghyuck.</p>
<p>anjay, donghyuck kini dapat terang-terangan menikmati pemandangan mark dengan <em>cropped hoodie</em> dan <em>fishnet</em> di balik <em>ripped jeans</em>-nya.</p>
<p>"hyuck, besok malem ke coex, mau gak? kita jalan sekalian mau beli kado."</p>
<p>eh, iya, ya. anjir, anjir, donghyuck sudah jadi pacarnya mark. ia sudah bisa jalan bareng mark untuk pertama kalinya sebagai sepasang kekasih.</p>
<p>mungkin mereka akan berpegangan tangan, kemudian donghyuck bisa sesekali mengecup pelipis mark tiap pacarnya itu melakukan sesuatu yang menggemaskan.</p>
<p>donghyuck bisa sombong pada dunia bahwa ia memacari cinta pertamanya? <em>yessss</em>.</p>
<p>ia mencoba mengulum senyum antusiasnya ketika bertanya, "hm? kado buat siapa?"</p>
<p>"ihh, kamu lupa?" mark menepuk lengannya. "bang johnny kan bentar lagi ulang tahun!" senyum gembira mark begitu kontras dengan perasaan donghyuck; <em>b-bang johnny ....</em> "tapi apa, ya, kadonya? sarung tinju gitu? si abang kan lagi rajin banget muay thai."</p>
<p>bang johnny ... muay thai ..., bang johnny yang kalau marah nyeremin?</p>
<p>yang pernah serius menolak gagasan adiknya berkencan dengan donghyuck?</p>
<p>bang johnny + muay thai = tiba-tiba donghyuck yang terpikirkan untuk melarikan diri ke cidaegu dan belajar kungfu di kosan renjun dan bang winwin, sebelum kemudian bisa kembali lagi menghadap bang johnny sebagai pacar adiknya—dengan perut <em>slime</em>-nya yang sudah berubah menjadi perut lego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aw dkmk ngews nanti buffalo gathering /u\</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>